Sho Fukamachi
Sho was originally a perfectly normal boy; avarage to the point of boring, and seemingly perfectly content to stay that way. It's more than likely that he would have remained this way, if not for the events taking place around him. Coming into contact with an errant Unit, one that had been thrown off by the explosion of a small grenade, Sho became the first Guyver to come into being since Alkanphel had killed the Advents' ill-fated guinea pig all those thousands of years ago. Sho in canon When he initially transformed into the Guyver, Sho was unconscious from the trauma of having the Unit forcibly bond itself to him. However, the Guyver itself was able to deal with the threat of the Zoanoids that had been disbatched to retrieve the lost Guyver Unit. Once Sho awakened from the fugue-like state that he had entered while bonding to the Unit, he was initially terrified of the armor that he found himself wearing, as well as its capacity for sheer destruction. These feelings lead to him rejecting the armor, which in turn cause the armor itself to retreat from him and store itself in the sub-dimension that the armor resides in when not in use. However, this was only a temporary reprive; the armor itself was still firmly bonded to him. Nothing short of the Unit Remover would be able to change that fact. Sho, however, was simply relieved to be free of the armor; he didn't know yet that he would not be able to get out of the situation so easily. When the next group of Chronos thugs confronted him - a pair of Ramotith lead by Guyver II in the 12 part OAV, and a group of Ramotith lead by a Vamore in the 2005 TV series and the manga - he was again able to call upon the Guyver to protect himself and his best friend, Tetsuro. In doing so, he discovered the most powerful of the Guyver's weapons: the mighty Mega Smasher; in the first two OAVs, he was also able to kill Guyver II at this point. After that, Sho began to realize that the situation he was now in was very serious, and also, that there was far more to it than what he had seen so far. The next opponent that Sho had to face was a man named Kimura, who worked for Genzo Makishima, and who had been transformed into the Zoanoid Synevite. Once Synevite made the mistake of taking Tetsuro for a hostage, Sho - having initially been severly battered by the long tentacles of the Zoanoid, and lacking a method to inflict more than superficial damage on the soft body of the squidlike Zoanoid - found new resolve, and with it, a way to use the Guyver's Vibration Blades. Soon enough, Sho was forced to face the most dangerous opponent that he had come up against thus far: a Chronos-aligned Guyver named Oswald Lisker. *please note that the events detailed in italic text only took place in the 2005 TV series continuity. Lisker, having had extensive combat training as part of his pre-processing preparations for becoming a Hyper Zoanoid, was easily able to get the upper hand on Sho. However, due to a timely malfunction on the part of Lisker's Control Medal, Sho was able to gain back the upper hand and kill him on the very same day he made his attack on the high school Sho, Tetsuro and Mizuki attended. *please note that the events detailed in bold text only took place in the manga continuity. Forced to fight for his life against Lisker, not even minutes after he had been brutalized by the Zoanoid Synevite, Sho was only able to escape from the vicious Chronos inspector thanks to a fortunate malfunction from Lisker's Control Medal. Returning with Tetsuro to the latter's house, Sho rested from his battle. He also wondered about what he had just seen; while he and Tetsuro waited for Mizuki to finish preparing dinner, Sho discussed his misgivings with his long-time friend. Then, hearing a yell from Mizuki, Sho raced up to her room to see if he could give aid during what he likely thought was some kind of a struggle. However, this turned out to be something of a miscalculation on his part, leading to a great deal of embarrassment on both his and Mizuki's parts. He did, however, stand just outside her door while she regained her composure. With Lisker dead, and even knowing what would befall him if his Control Medal were ever to be removed, Sho attempted to return to his normal life. His next day at school was rather placid, though not without some small annoyances along the way. Once they had finished the last of their work for the Sci-Fi Club, Sho and Tetsuro headed for their respective homes, clearly intending to walk together for as long as they could. On their way home, Sho, curious about Agito since Mizuki had clearly taken an interest in him, began to question Tetsuro about the older boy. Sho in Warrior Guyver Sho in Son of Mine ('verse) As nothing in particular has been added or subtracted from his life or personality, Sho was pretty much the same as he appears in canon. However, he also feels the same guilt about Kenji Murakami being taken by Chronos as he does about his friend Murakami. He also forms something of a close relationship with Ryan Crouger, who returns the sentiment in his own way. Currently, Sho remains in Japan while Ryan is searching for the source of another Guyver that he, Agito, and Ryan himself had all sensed in America. He is concerned for the younger Guyver's safety, but he knows that Ryan is as fully capable of taking care of himself as any other Guyver. Still, that does not diminish Sho's desire to protect Ryan from the predations of Chronos; it simply makes him more cautious about when and how he acts on that desire. Go back to the main article Power and Abilities See "Guyver unit". Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Sci-fi Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Enhanced Humans